DESCRIPTION The proposed program consists of three separate but interrelated training programs. Funding is requested to support 33 predoctoral trainees for each of 5 years (15 in BIOS, 10 in EPID and 8 in ENVR) and for 6 postdoctoral trainees, each to be supported for 3 years (with 3 starting in year #1 and 3 starting in year #3, evenly distributed across the 3 specialty areas). The goal of the BIOS training is to prepare biostatisticians to conduct state-of- the-art biostatistical research relevant to environmental health problems and to provide high level statistical consulting to other researchers in environmental health. The goal of the EPID training is to prepare epidemiologists to conduct investigations on the influence of environmental exposures on human health, with the capability of integrating approaches from molecular biology, biostatistics and environmental sciences. The ENVR goal is to train environmental scientists to conduct research on biological and statistical methods for assessing environmental exposures and their potential effects on human health. The three programs will be based in the Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Environmental Sciences and Engineering, the three largest departments in the UNC School of Public Health. While the three individual training components will be separate and based in their individual departments, the three directors will coordinate their activities, and Dr. Kupper will provide overall administration and coordination. All three predoctoral programs include formal course work and research; in the BIOS program, statistical consulting experience is also included. Coursework for each of the three areas focuses on the primary discipline, but some training in the other areas is also required, in order to provide the trainee with a broad base of environmental health knowledge. The postdoctoral programs provide for course work, if appropriate for the trainee, and research experience. Attendance at on-going seminar series is expected of all trainees